Sapphire Smoke and Forgotten Fates
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Women during fuedal times are not allowed to fight or even participate in such a thing, only men may do this. But one lord was given three daughters, having no sons he gave his daughters a choice. Be obedient or something else... KenKao
1. Prologue

Sapphire Smoke and Forgotten Fates

* * *

A/N- I've always wanted to write something like this and I've finally worked up the couage to do so...

Anyway, Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to myself, damn it!

Enjoy!

'_thoughts_'

* * *

Prologue:

"Please…do not leave my side, I cannot live without you Aoi…please," tears ran unchecked down the face of a man who looked to be in his late thirties, he was leaning over the pale form of a woman as his hand held hers tightly.

The once long and smooth raven hair lay in a black curtain behind the woman's small frame, her once soft and beautiful skin was pale and sickly as her life drained away slowly, the only thing that had remained the same was her unusual hazel eyes. They remained bright and swirled with emotion even as she struggled to bring a smile to her slightly blue lips, "it is alright my love…it is…my time, I have no regrets Okita…please, grant me just one thing…"

Pulling his wife's frail hand to his face, the man, Okita pressed a soft kiss upon her knuckles, "anything…if it is in my power, it shall be done."

Okita Kamiya's deep brown hair ran in frazzles about his strong broad shoulders, it had somehow come loose from the ponytail that had once held it back, his shoulder's heaved as he fought back more on coming tears. His face was as pale as his wife's but it also had a tiredness to it, his voice was strained and weak from stress, his eyes were a dull silvery blue and held more of his pain filled tears of sorrow.

The woman, Aoi, shifted her other hand as she lifted it to run her fingers over her husbands trembling lips. "Give our daughters a choice…please, let them decide their future…that is all I ask, my love…" Okita's eyes widened slightly at his wife's request but he knew that he could never deny her anything, especially at a time like this.

"Y…yes, koi, I will do as you ask…" turning slightly, Okita sighted three sobbing children standing in the doorframe, motioning to them, he watched as his three daughter's ran over and surrounded the futon on which their mother lay dying.

At the sight of her children, Aoi's eyes sparkled happily as she reached out and brushed her fingers against the cheek of the eldest, "take care of you're father…Megumi, Kaoru…Misao…grow strong and beautiful, I'll be watching over you…remember that…" as a fit of coughs brought crimson warmth to her lips, Aoi turned her eyes from those of her daughter's to land upon her husbands face.

A small smile crossed her lips as her eyes began to drift closed, "I…l…love you, Okita…my love…" as those words made their way through her lips, Aoi's eyes slid shut as her hand grew limp and slipped free from her husbands grasp. Aoi Hikaru Kamiya was dead.

* * *

A/N- I know, it's short but it is only the prologue after all...

The first chapt is almost done so it should be up soon...

Till then...

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Sapphire Smoke and Forgotten Fates

* * *

A/N- Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 1 of SSaFF. I really like this story because it originally was based off a dream I had, so I hope you all will like it as well...

Disclaimer- I don't own RK, but I do own this story.

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Sapphire eyes surveyed the road ahead as a group of four riders continued their long journey to the capital city.

The day had started out as all others before had. From four in the morning until seven they had been training, it was a rigorous activity that tired them all out, but that is how things were done when you were training to become a bodyguard.

The owner of those sapphire eyes was dressed in a traveling haori and hakama's, to anyone this person would have had the figure and demeanor of a male, but truth be told she was one hundred percent female.

Tugging slightly upon the reign's of her mount, the raven haired woman waited until her horse stopped completely before letting her eyes focus upon the peasants off the side of the road. Some were also walking calmly along the road itself and she couldn't help but watch as a small family made their way past her.

The man and husband of the trio was carrying all of their belongings while a woman walked at his side, a small child was being held lovingly against her chest as she hummed softly.

"Kaoru, what are you doing? We don't have time for sight seeing, you know we are expected…" turning her head at that sound of her name, Kaoru found that her sisters and father had stopped as well and were clearly waiting for her before they continued on their way.

Her father and sisters were dressed just as she was as their horses paced back and forth slightly, waiting for their riders to tell them it was time to move, sitting behind them were their swords and armor.

Sighing, Kaoru kicked the sides of her mount and as her horse began to move, Kaoru lead it past her family as she continued on her way down the road. Her sister's merely glanced once at each other before they followed behind her, their father remained back for a few moments as he watched them.

'_It seems that our daughters have grown strong, just as you wished Aoi. I just hope that you were right in the rest, I guess I'll soon find that out._'

"Father…" lifting his head from where he had been staring at the ground, Okita found that his youngest and eldest were looking back at him while Kaoru remained in the lead, but she had clearly stopped as well.

A soft smile appeared on Okita's lips as he chuckled at the irony of the situation, once he had caught up with them he gave Kaoru a serious look, "I want no problems, we are to do this as planned."

Kaoru gave a sharp nod of her head as she locked her eyes with his, "Hai sir, I promise everything will go as we have discussed. Megumi, Misao, you heard him. I want the plan followed to the letter, understood?"

Both Megumi and Misao gave equal nods of their heads as they fell into line after Kaoru perfectly. Okita couldn't stop from laughing silently to himself at his daughter's behavior, '_it seems that those two will never change. They have always followed after Kaoru. She is a lot like you Aoi, strong, smart, and beautiful. I hope that this was the right choice and things go well…_'

Okita's thoughts trailed off as he followed after his daughters, they were close to their destination and soon they would reach it, at this Okita's face turned to stone and a silence quickly passed over the group.

Their trip continued this way for the rest of that afternoon and soon they had reached their destination, the royal palace.

Standing before the stables was the Emperors personal guard and Okita smiled as he lead his daughters over to them, coming to a stop within a few feet of them he gave a nod of his head, "greetings, I see that we were expected. I take it his majesty received my message?"

Receiving a nod in return, Okita un-mounted and motioned for his daughters to as well, as soon as they had done this Kaoru took her father's mount and lead it along with hers into the stable so to tether them. Her sisters followed her and as soon as they had disappeared, Okita gripped the shoulder of the apparent leader of the guards, "how have you been Daisuke, I have missed you all..."

The man just smiled right back before gripping Okita's shoulder as well, "I have been good old friend, just as we all have been. His majesty has been asking non-stop about you since he received your letter, so...were those three young men the one's that you mentioned?"

Okita chuckled lightly as he nodded his head, "Hai, they are my sons and I am very proud of them. They will do their duty to the best of their abilities and who knows, they might even teach the young prince a thing or two...it sure would help given what his father has told me about his behavior as of late. What is your opinion?"

The one called Daisuke just shook his head as he flashed Okita an amused look, "he still remains the same brat he was all those years ago when you left us, but I do hope you are right and your sons can put him in his place, especially after his most recent escapade."

Okita merely nodded his head as he watched his daughters come out from the barn, Kaoru immediately walked over and bowed to him, "sir, we have taken care of the horses, what are your next orders?"

Megumi and Misao had come to a kneeling spot behind her and Okita felt pride swell in his chest as he watched his old companions look over his daughters, "Relax Kaoru, there are no more orders for the time being. Daisuke, these are my sons."

Bowing in respect to the man that stood next to her father, Kaoru motioned for her sisters to stand as well and when they did they bowed just as she had.

Daisuke merely raised an eyebrow in slight surprise before returning their bows with a nod of his head, "I see...so I suspect that you are the leader, or..." Okita chuckled as he shook his head, "no, that is Kaoru's position. He is the middle child and his brothers follow him without complaint, he is a good leader."

Kaoru stood tall at her father's words and met Daisuke's stare evenly, he smirked before nodding his head and eyeing Misao and Megumi, "and their names are?"

Megumi bowed her head as she stood firm at Kaoru's left, "my name is Tenku." Misao repeated her actions and threw in a smirk as well, "and I am Chiharu."

Okita smiled as he placed a hand upon Kaoru's shoulder before letting his face turn serious as he faced Daisuke, "enough pleasantries. There is still business to attend too...is his Highness ready for us, or shall we wait for a more appropriate time?"

Serious as well, Daisuke gave a sharp nod before he turned and started walking towards the nearby gardens, "actually he and his son are waiting for you right now, they are having tea in the gardens. Come, it is this way."

They followed Daisuke in silence all the way to the gardens, besides, none of them could think of anything that they felt like saying anyway. Upon reaching a heavily flowered area that was filled to the brim with more trees and plants than Kaoru could ever hope to know the names too, Daisuke motioned for them to wait as he disappeared into what looked sort of like a tent without walls.

As soon as he was gone, Okita turned to his daughters and gave them each a serious look, "this is it. Once I have introduced you all to his Highness, I want Kaoru to accompany me while Megumi and Misao stay behind and watch over his young highness, understand?"

Kaoru nodded her head while Megumi and Misao bowed their heads in reverence. Okita smiled with pride before turning and looking out at the gardens that surrounded them, '_the time is here my love, this is the moment of truth...wish your daughters luck._'

Just as he finished that thought, Daisuke reappeared and motioned for them to follow him. With a nod of his head, Okita, Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao made their way into the building. Their hopes and dreams left behind them.

* * *

A/N- I hope that this made the prologue make more sense, but if not, just put your questions in a review and I'll do my best to answer them.

The next chapt is almost done and I will update it as soon as it is finished.

So until then...

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 2: Bodyguards

Sapphire Smoke and Forgotten Fates

* * *

A/N- Konichiwa! Sorry about the wait on this but as I've said before, I can only work when I have time to...which isn't much right now... T.T

Anyway, I hope this chapt makes up for the wait though!

Disclaimer- I don't own RK, but heck, who cares? I just love borrowing the character's to use in my stories and as long as I can continue to do that, then I'm perfectly happy with how things are...

Whelp, onto the flick!

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 2: Bodyguards

* * *

The outlandish sight that greeted them as they made their way to the center of the tent didn't impress Kaoru.

There were flowers and pillows scattered all about the floor, giving the air a sweet and fragrant scent. There also were two men, well, one man and a young man sitting in the room.

Following after their father, Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi remained silent and kept their eyes adverted. It was considered treason to look upon his majesty without being introduced first and none of them wanted to loose their heads just yet.

As their father knelt and prostrated himself, Kaoru and her sisters followed. "Your Highnesses, may I present Kamiya Okita and his three sons, Kaoru, Tenku, and Chiharu." Daisuke's voice echoed strongly about them, reverberating off the walls.

"I see, rise Okita, your sons as well then we can start on the matter at hand." Kaoru felt unwanted shivers go down her spine as the deep and strong voice of the Kotei washed over them.

Okita immediately pulled himself into a kneeling position, Kaoru and the other's following right after. "Your majesty, it has been a long time, how have you been?"

A deep chuckle resounded through the room as Kaoru stared in open amazement at the man sitting across the room, the man who was their Kotei and the most powerful man in their country.

He had long pitch black hair that was fastened tightly against the back of his neck, his eyes were hard but Kaoru could make out the gentle warmth that seemed to just radiate from them. He was a large man and would have been well over six feet tall, had he been standing. His figure was imposing but the more Kaoru looked at him, the more she thought that was only for show and that deep down he really was a gentle man.

Kaoru always was a good judge of character.

Seijurou Hiko was an excellent Kotei. He was well known for his method of solving disputes without a single drop of blood spilt, not to mention that he was always kind to any and all in his kingdom. Truly, he was good man.

"I have been good old friend and your right, it has been a long time, twenty years at least." Okita merely nodded his head in agreement, a faraway look in his eyes as he recalled those glory days. "True, we aren't as young as we used to be..."

"Hai, we are not. But we will have plenty of time to talk later, now is the time for new business. If I may?" Hiko was flashing Okita a questioning look and received a smile in return, "by all means your highness."

Smirking, Hiko placed a hand upon the shoulder of the man sitting next to him, "this is my son and the future Kotei. Son, these three young men will be your personal bodyguards from this day forwards."

It took but a couple moments before the man jerked under his father's hand, realization finally dawning upon him. "You have to be joking 'tou-san, I am a grown man. I do not need bodyguards, I can defend myself well enough, you know that!"

Kaoru clenched her jaw, forcing down her urgent desire to beat some sence into the Ouji. '_Calm down Kaoru, calm down. There's no need to get frustrated, after all, it is your duty to protect this man. Even if he is a bit on the annoying side._'

The young man was a couple feet shorter than his father and his figure was much more that of a fighter's, Kaoru let her well trained eyes examine every contour of her new ward and wondered if they had gotten it right and that this...rooster was really the Kotei's son. '_Well, if he is, then he definitely gets most of his looks from his mother's side..._'

Seijurou Sagara Sanosuke was in no way like his father, by attitude alone you could tell that while one was wise and strong, the other was sloppy and foolhardy. But Kaoru could see the same pure soul of kindness and fairness in the son as she had seen in his father.

The only difference was that one was a brat while the other was way out of her league, but Kaoru had been given a duty to perform and she would accomplish it to the best of her ability. Bowing deeply, making sure that her forehead could touch the floor, Kaoru showed her respects to her knew Lord.

"Your highness, we shall do our task to the best of our abilities, you can count on us." As she waited for acknowledgement, Kaoru heard something that she really didn't expect, a child's laughter.

"Really brother, why do you have to be such a baby, I'm more mature than you and father knows it." Kaoru lifted her head, sighting a young boy who seemed to be just barely thirteen years of age. His looks were more a mix between his brother's and his father's, while his attitude gave Kaoru the impression that this child was definitely a handful.

That alone made her feel sorry for whomever had to watch him.

Seijurou Myojin Yahiko was a child by all accounts, but that alone didn't change the fact that he was strong willed like his father and had a deep sence of honor. One that wouldn't let him back down to anyone, even if he was out matched greatly.

His words were greeted by a deep heartened chuckle from the Kotei, "now now son, no need to be so condescending. After all, you will be sharing your brother's fate and more. From this point on, I appoint you, Kamiya Kaoru as the personal guard of my youngest son as well. I also wish for you to train him in the way's of the sword, is this understood?"

Stiffening her back, Kaoru bowed deeply once again. She had to bite her inner lip to keep from spouting some snide and off-hand remark, one that could get her killed, or worse. "As you wish your Highness, I shall do my utmost to teach your son. I can only hope that I am worthy of the post."

As soon as those words had left her mouth though, the boy, Yahiko pointed at Kaoru. His eyes filled with childish anger, "there is no way you're going to make me train with this guy! I refuse to do it father, never!"

As his highness just raised an eyebrow in slight amusement at his youngests' outburst, he spared a glance at Kaoru and her sister's, winking as a small smirk quirked his lips.

Not knowing why, but doing it anyway, Kaoru moved smoothly to her feet and placed a hand upon Yahiko's shoulder, digging her fingers into it in an iron grip. Seeing the boy wince in pain as he looked up at her in shock, Kaoru just smiled acidly, her voice was as hard as stone as she spoke.

"I think I will be the judge of what you can and cannot do, your highness. Now, sit down and hold your tongue."

Yahiko just gulped and hesitantly nodded his head, before collapsing to the ground, sitting at her side while remaining completely and utterly silent. Pleased with this, Kaoru released the boy's shoulder and sat back down as well.

Hiko just chuckled, it was clear that he was rather pleased with Kaoru's handling of the situation. Waving to some servants off to side, Hiko spoke quietly to one of them before turning his eyes back to Okita.

"Well, now since that is over, onto the next order of business." Okita bowed at that before getting to his feet and glancing down at Kaoru, "yes your highness, Kaoru, come."

She didn't even question her father as she got to her feet to stand at his side, "yes Sir."

Hiko smiled as he got up as well, he then turned and walked out of the tent, "follow me you two."

And so they did, out of the tent and down the path. Hiko then made a turn into a grove of trees, as she followed her father and the Kotei, Kaoru saw that the trees curved into a sheltered enclosure that had no other opening.

Once inside, Hiko took a seat on the moss covered ground and waved his hand, confused, Kaoru turned to look at her father.

He merely smiled before motioning to her armor chest-plate.

That was all it took for the true meaning of this to come to light. Her father wanted her to show the Kotei that she was really an onna in disguise and not one to disobey her father, Kaoru did as she was commanded.

Reaching behind her, she undid the sashes that held the armor fastened in place, once she had undone both sides the armor fell to the ground at her feet with a low '_thud._'

She then gripped the side of her haori and pulled it down so that she could pull her arm out of the sleeve, leaving the left side of her breast-bindings completely exposed. She then got to her knees and sat firm as she awaited instructions from the Kotei or her father.

Moments ticked by in silence as a breeze began to blow, causing goosebumps to rise upon Kaoru's exposed skin. But still she waited.

"I'm impressed, it's a wonder that you have been able to keep this a secret as long as you have. But still...Kaoru, take down your hair." Blinking at Hiko's response to seeing her like this, Kaoru gave a slow nod of her head as she reached up and undid the tie that held her hair aloft atop her head.

As soon as she had removed the binding, her long and thick locks tumbled down and around her shoulders, framing her in a midnight curtain.

Hiko's eyes had widened considerably when he saw her like that and Kaoru was starting to feel rather uncomfortable. After all, the only other people who had seen her like this was her father, sisters and the two servants that had remained with her family since even before she was born.

"Well, I see now why you have to keep you hair up Kaoru, that would be a dead give-a-way. But still, I would like for you to remain this way when we return to the other's."

Kaoru stiffened at that and her father only gave a nod of his head in acceptance, taking a deep breath, Kaoru bowed her head in respect and acceptance as well. "As you wish your highness."

Chuckling, Hiko got to his feet once again, "I can not wait to see the look on my son's faces when they see you like this, oh, yes. I almost forgot. There will also be two additions when we reunite with the other's."

Kaoru picked up her discarded items as she followed after her father and Hiko once again, she could feel her heart speeding up as she worried about what would happen once they returned. '_Please don't let anything go wrong._'

Okita had been curious about these, '_additions_' that the Kotei had mentioned and had braved his fate as he spoke, "and just who are these two that you speak of your highness?"

Smirking, Hiko wrapped an arm about Okita's shoulders, surprising the man and Kaoru in the process.

"Oh just my eldest son's teachers and friends. They can be trusted, so don't worry Okita. After all, they will be working hand in hand with your daughters. So I expect them to become quite good comrades."

Feeling some of the worry lift from her shoulder's, Kaoru watched her father and the Kotei as they spoke quietly. And that was when a thought struck her.

"Milord, Chichi-ue..." she kept her voice low as she attempted to get their attention, both stopped and turned to look at her in silent questioning. Taking that as her que, Kaoru continued.

"Do you wish for my sister's to reveal their true selves as I have, or may they continue to keep up the guise?" Seeing her father smile at her concern over her sister's, Kaoru felt pleased to have made him proud.

Hiko just smiled, "they must do as you have, only they may leave and change. But I wish for you to remain, is that satisfactory Kaoru?"

Bowing her head, Kaoru suddenly felt embarrassed to have the Kotei address her in such a way. It was too great an honor.

"Whatever your majesty wishes will be, sire."

She could hear Hiko's laughter as he approached her, Kaoru immediately straightened out at that, her eyes wide as he came to a stop before her. Placing his large hands upon her shoulders, he smiled once again.

"Don't be so formal Kaoru, at least, not when we're away from the prying masses. Do you understand?" Kaoru hesitantly nodded her head and was surprised when Hiko moved behind her, shoving her gently towards the tent a few feet away.

"Well then, lead the way Kaoru."

Kaoru took a deep breath before doing just that. She kept her stride even and strong as she strode straight into the tent, ignoring the male gasps around her, she came to a standing stop before her sisters.

They were currently looking up at her in confusion and wonder, she kept her voice curt as she spoke. "Misao, Megumi, change at once and then return, understood?"

Misao '_Chiharu_' and Megumi '_Tenku_' both bowed their heads, "yes sir."

They then both got to their feet and exited the tent, bowing to their father and the Kotei on their way out.

Once they had left, Kaoru turned and retook her previous sitting position, setting her armor down at her side as she kept her eyes focused forwards. She was waiting for further instruction before she would relax, that was how her father had trained her after all.

As Okita and Hiko sat down and took in the shocked expressions all around, both couldn't help but smile.

But in the end it was Hiko who broke the unsteady silence, "well, I suppose re-introductions are in order, ne?"

* * *

A/N- Ahhh...that feels so much better. Finally, I got the second chapter finished!

This totally rocks! Four chapts in one day!! Hell yes!

Even if they are for different stories, its still pretty kick ass to get this many done. Especially after how long it's been since I've updated them...

Anyway, this chapt is longer for good reason and I didn't mention these two newcomers for that same reason.

Three guesses who they are?

You get a cookie if you guess right!

And here's a quick Jap dictionary for yah!

Kotei- Emperor

'Tou-san- Father (possessive)

Ouji- Prince

Onna- Woman

Haori- Traditional Kimono Top Outer Shirt

Chichi-ue- Most Honored Father

Hai- Yes

And that's it for now...

Please leave me some feedback and I will try to answer your questions as best as I can.

Also, as I mentioned before, I'm trying to update each of my stories at least once, so it might take me a while, but I'll try and get the next chapt done soon!

Until next time...

Ja Ne!


End file.
